The Road to Lacey Mizanin
by britbailey87
Summary: It was the showcase of the immortals. Some of the biggest surprises and upsets have happened in the arena. But no one has seen anything until tonight. It was the night of Wrestlemania 35. The beast and the beast slayer. The boss n' hug connection. The demon Finn Balor. The Miz and Shane McMahon. Carnage, honor, anger. But for one family this night will change everything.
1. Intro

p id="docs-internal-guid-b4e35b3d-7fff-dd0e-ed97-52fc3a18ea5f" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Name: Lacey Mizanin/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Theme Song: Pretty Girl by Maddie Lindemann/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Height: 5' 2"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"From: Cleveland Ohio/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Age: 23/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Birthday: February 29th 1996/span/p 


	2. Wrestlemania

Lacey and George Mizanin stood ringside at Wrestlemania waiting anxiously for Mike's match. Both Mike and George didn't want her ringside as they feared that Shane would do something to her as well since he seems hellbent on tormenting and embarrassing their family but she refused. She wouldn't let some pompous, spoiled, entitled rich kid touch her father. Lacey tightened her fists as Shane's music hit and instinctively Lacey stood slightly in front of her father.

Getting into the ring Shane cockily waved at the pair at ringside which caused Lacey to roll her eyes. The crowd went into a frenzy as The Miz's theme blasted. The Miz made his way down to the ring and to his family. He gave his father a hug then looked at his sister and smiled. Smiling back Lacey gave him the biggest hug she could. She was so proud of her brother. He has worked so hard to get where he is. And he's always secretly done it for the both of them. Their plan was always to have it be the Mizanin kids against WWE. but numerous concussions in her teenage years has crushed every hope that would ever happen. But she was content with Mike fighting for the both of them.

It wasn't even ten minutes into the match and Shane has already laid waste to Miz and made his way over to Lacey and their dad. Shoving their dad back Lacey smacked Shane across the face. Miz who came to his senses saw the scene unfold and started chasing Shane around the ring. Running around to the announcers table Shane tripped the Miz up causing him to smack his face off of the table. As The Miz began to sit up Shane hit him over the face with the monitor.

Laid out on the table Shane rolled into the ring and slowly started to climb the turnbuckle. Lacey watched in horror as her dad climbed over the barricade and stood in front of her brother. Shane looked towards the ref to see if this was really happening before climbing off of the ropes. Slowly George climbed into the ring. He was gonna fight for his son. If this wasn't such a serious matter Lacey would have laughed and rolled her eyes as her dad held up his fists. He was far from a fighter you could get. Shane actually helped position his hands correctly.

But Shane just shook his head and turned away. He wanted the Miz not his father so he gained nothing putting his hands on him in that way. Or so everyone thought. Turning quickly Shane laid a full on assault on George Mizanin. Lacey against her better judgement jumped the barricade like she's done it a million times before sliding into the ring, shoving Shane back and standing tall between him and her father.

"And ladies and gentleman the Miz's sister has just entered the ring to protect her father!"

"This is suicide Cole! Shane has almost a foot on her not to mention the strength difference!" But despite all of that Lacey stepped up to Shane. No fear in her eyes just rage and fire. How dare this man think he could put his hands on her family. On her father.

"If you ever touch my father again."

"You'll what?!" Shane screamed in her face but she didn't flinch. It only made the fire burn brighter.

"I'll tear you limb. From. limb." with each word she got closer and closer. During their staredown Shane wasn't expecting a low blow. A hard quick kick that brought him down to his knees. But Lacey wasn't done there. She then hit him with a superkick.

Miz slid into the ring and frantically checked Lacey for any injuries. But she pushed him away and their attention was brought to their father. Lacey knelt next to him to check on him as Miz handled his business with Shane.

"Dad are you ok?"

"I'm ok." he was laid out under the ropes holding his head. Honestly he was more worried about her. Miz rushed over to check on his family demanding someone to come down to the ring and help his father.

"Mike he's getting back up."

Miz looked over to the timekeeper area and had two of the stagehands watch over his family while he went after Shane. Lacey's main focus was on her father and his well being but that all changed when she heard the commentators freak out. Lacey looked up just in time to see her brother and Shane fall from roughly fifteen feet in the air. Lacey felt all of the air leave her lungs as her brother came crashing down. Nothing against her father but Lacey all but forgot about him as she rushed to her brothers side.

"Mike! Mike can you hear me?!" she didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't move them since they didn't know what their injuries were. The WWE Universe watched as Lacey stood there helpless. Alexa, the host of Wrestlemania couldn't stand there and watch. Practically running the best she could in heels, she made her way to the young girl.

"Hey come on… lets go into the back and let the doctors take care of him."

"I can't just leave him!" Alexa put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We can go see him after they check up on him. Come on."

Alexa wrapped an arm around Lacey and led her into the back and into her own office for the night. Alexa has heard a lot about this young girl from Mike. sure he wanted to make his dad proud but Lacey was the main person he wanted to make proud. Alexa watched Lacey pace back and forth.

"You know he talks about you all the time."

That caused Lacey to stop pacing. "He does?"

"All the time. He says that he wishes that you could join him so you could dominate together."

"He's doing ok on his own."

"Have you ever thought about joining the WWE?" Lacey and Alexa both sat down. It seemed like Alexa's plan to distract the young girl was working.

"Of course. This was me and Mike's dream since we were little kids. But after a lot of sports injuries and concussions docs said it was impossible."

"Well why don't we have WWE doctors take a look? They are the best of the best."

"I mean that would be awesome but i wouldn't like to get my hopes up."

"Sometimes hope is all we need. Come on. They should be done looking at your brother."

The women made their way to the trainers room. Once they had the door in their sights Lacey took off in a run. Busting through the door Mike was sitting on the trainers table while the doc stitched up his back.

"Oh Lace.." thats all it took for Lacey to rush forward and hug him as tight as she could.

"I'm ok Lace. me and dad are both ok."

Lacey let go and smacked Mike on the back of the head. "What the hell were you thinking!? Suplexing him off that damn tower!"

"I know. I let my emotions get the best of me and i lost. I let you and dad down."

"Mike you didn't let us down. You went out there and defended your family. I know i couldn't be more proud of you."

"Thanks Lace."

"We Mr. Mizanin you are gonna be really sore the next few weeks but i don't think anything is broken."

"Thanks doc."

Alexa stepped forward. "Alright you get a shower and changed. Me and Lacey are going to hang out for a little bit."

Miz gave her a weird look but listened anyways. Once he was out of the trainers room Alexa shut the door. "Alright listen to me doc. My friend here wants to be a superstar but apparently some crappy doctors told her she couldn't because of concussions. Since you are one of the best docs there is what do you think?"

**Here is another new story by me since i got some inspiration from watching Wrestlemania! And can i say that was the best wrestlemania i have ever watched!**


	3. Helluva Kick

It was Tuesday night Smackdown and Shane was in the ring bruised and beaten, gloating about how he beat the Miz. Not only did he beat him but he embarrassed his family as well. The Miz wasn't at smackdown since the doctors wanted him to rest and heal some first. That and Lacey pretty much forced him to go home to his wife and kid since they must be worried about him.

"Last night i ended the Miz and his little crusade. I planted his father in the middle of this ring and embarrassed him. You know it was so sweet that his father came to his aid. I mean seriously. His father wanted nothing to do with him until i came along. Once i was around the miz was daddy's little hero. And now what is he? He is now daddy's biggest disappointment."

_**I can swear i can joke**_

_**I say what's on my mind**_

_**Yes i drink yes i smoke **_

_**I keep up with the guys**_

The crowd cheered as Lacey Mizanin walked out onto the stage. She wasn't gonna let him talk bad about her family. Strutting confidently down the ramp she grabbed a mic before getting into the ring. The crowd chanted her name since most of them were happy with her actions at wrestlemania.

"Daddy's biggest disappointment? You really wanna go there Shane? If anyone is a disappointment to daddy its you. I mean you beat up a 68 year old man then got laid out by his 23 year old daughter before getting the worst beating of your life. I mean come on Shane for the majority of the match you were limping around begging for mercy like a little bitch."

"You will not talk to me that way i am Shane McMahon! So i suggest you get out of my ring before i have security escort you out." A smirk grew on Lacey's face as the one and only Vince McMahon did his signature walk down to the ring. Shane didn't know why his dad was here but whenever he was it usually isn't good.

"Your ring? Well Shane the last i checked i owned this business. You see Ms. Mizanin has made a very good point. She did lay you out at wrestlemania. And frankly me and the WWE universe loved it. After Wrestlemania Alexa Bliss and Lacey approached me. After careful consideration by me and the board of directors. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the newest superstar to the Smackdown roster! Lacey Mizanin!"

Shane was enraged while the crowd exploded. Lacey was so happy that she let Alexa talk her into letting the WWE doctors take a look at her. Now maybe her dream of being a WWE superstar can come true. Sure she is apart of WWE now but she has so much she wants to accomplish.

"No! i refuse to let her on this show! I'll fire her before her first match even starts!"

"I knew you would say that so let me make myself clear. I own Lacey's contract. That means that i'm the only one in charge of her. As for her first match you might wanna go get changed. Because her first opponent is you."

Vince's music played and he held the ropes open for Lacey and the pair walked backstage laughing at the look on Shane's face. Once they were backstage Lacey looked at Vince in appreciation.

"You didn't have to do that Vince. Now i feel like i owe you."

"Nonsense. I can see you bringing a piece of the attitude era with you when you step into that ring. You honestly are starting to remind me of DX."

"I don't know about that. They were way more crazy than i am." Vince laughed in return.

"That's true but you are just starting out. Just wait and you'll see. Trust me i'm never wrong." with that said Vince walked off and Lacey started making her way to the locker room to change. As she was changing her phone started to ring. She answered it and put it on speaker phone.

"OMG Lace your first match is against Shane!"

"Well i'm glad this is on speaker phone Lexa otherwise id be deaf."

"Hardy har! Anyways! Are you excited? You have to be!" Lacey rolled her eyes and shook her head. In the short couple of days they have known each other her and Alexa have become good friends. It was nice to see that she was different than her on screen character.

"Of course i'm excited. I get to kick his stupid old man baby face in."

"Thats the spirit! And hey check your twitter! A certain someone tweeted you!"

"I will! Bye Lexa!"

"Bye love ya!" Alexa hung up and Lacey finished getting ready before checking ehr twitter. She laughed seeing it was a gif of her kicking shane in the nuts the read the caption above it quietly out loud.

" RandyOrton: thank god we don't have to worry about any more mini Shanes in the future. That was one hell of a kick LaceyMizanin"

Putting away her phone Lacey made her way to catering for some food before she went down to the ring. After sitting down Lacey looked around and saw how comfortable everyone was with each other. It was just like school all over again. People must think she's a freak or something. She wasn't even a superstar and she attacked her boss and now she is fighting him in her first match. The Women here don't do that.

But she had to do it. Her father needed help and Mike wasn't in any position to help at the time. But she did have to admit that she rather enjoyed sticking it to the boss. It was kinda fun putting him in his place. Lacey was pulled out of her thoughts when someone sat across from her. Looking up, sitting across from her was none other than Randy Orton.

"Uhh.. hi?"

"This seat taken?"

"Well it is now." Randy smirked and held out his hand.

"Randy. Randy Orton."

Placing her hand in his Lacey smiled back. "Lacey. Lacey Mizanin."

"Its good to finally meet the infamous Lacey. And thankfully its on better terms than you and Shane."

Everyone in catering watched as Randy and Lacey talked. They were confused since not twenty minutes ago he was stomping around backstage pissed off because he lost his match against AJ. but now he seemed in good spirits. The pair talked for almost an hour and were getting along pretty well. Lacey was glad that she had someone over in smackdown that she could consider a friend besides her brother of course.

"So you managed to get a match with Shane for your debut. Thats pretty impressive."

"Well that wasn't exactly the plan but hey it works for me."

"Lacey Mizanin to the curtain. I repeat Lacey Mizanin to the curtain."

"I'll be rooting for you."

Lacey said bye before throwing away her trash and making her way to the curtain. This was it. The start of her dream. The only problem is how is her brother going to handle this?

**Here is another chapter for you lovely people and i hope you enjoy!**


	4. Blackout

_**i can swear i can joke**_

_**I say what's on my mind**_

_**Yes i drink yes i smoke **_

_**I keep up with the guys**_

"Introducing first! From cleveland Ohio Lacey Mizanin!" walking down the ramp Lacey high fived kids as she went.

Lacey kept her eyes firmly on the stage as Shane's music starts to play. Shane slid into the ring behind Lacey and hit her over the head. Falling to the mat Lacey held her head as Shane started stomping on her. Right now her main goal was to protect her head. Once the stomping stopped Lacey looked up and saw that Shane was being held back by a few refs. Using the ropes Lacey slowly stood up. Cracking her neck Lacey ran forward shoving through refs and unloading punches.

An all out war started between Shane and Lacey. Fighting against refs they took turns attacking one another before Vince walked out. "Now that is enough! If you two want each other so bad then your match is now a no holds barred match."

The refs got the two separated while Vince sat at the announcers table to watch and make sure that everything goes the way he planned. When the bell rung they locked up and Lacey barely overpowered Shane. Getting him in a side headlock she was able to hit him with a ddt. Quickly rolling out of the ring she flipped up the apron in search for a kendo stick. With a smirk she pulled out a couple things before standing up. Ignoring the pain in his leg Shane dived through the ropes and hitting Lacey with a forearm to the face knocking them both to the ground.

"Mr. McMahon i was hoping you could give us some more information about Laceys contract. Why are you the only one who has any say about it?"

"Would you see this young woman fired Mr. Graves?"

"Uh no sir."

"Well that is exactly what would happen if i wasn't the only one in charge of her contract." Corey was silenced after that not really having anything to say back but Michael Cole still had questions.

"Is it true that Lacey originally was not allowed to compete due to an extensive amount of concussions?"

"I assure Ms. Mizanin is taking the necessary precautions."

"Will you guys just leave it alone. Right now we have Lacy fighting Shane McMahon in a no holds barred match and you are arguing over the technicality of her contract! Save it for a later time guys!"

**~Lacey POV~**

God my body hurt. I've been hit with the chair maybe four or five times now and my back is killing me. I wasn't expecting this for my first fight and honestly i'm worried about my head. I've taken a lot of shots and i'm trying my best to block them but i can only do so much. Standing up me and Shane stood toe to toe both of us breathing heavily. He was still exhausted from Wrestlemania and i'm just not used to this type of thing.

Me and Mike have done sparring matches but those only lasted maybe ten or fifteen minutes and weren't as intense as this. I helped Mike train for his match at Wrestlemania. But then again i wasn't expecting that dumbass to suplex Shane off a fifteen foot god damned tower. My father walked out of the arena that night with multiple broken ribs. That should have never happened. He was a member of the WWE universe. Whether he got into the ring or not no one should have let Shane touch him. I shouldn't have let Shane touch him.

Snapping out of my thoughts i looked down and Shane was laid out on the mat with doctors looking over him and a chair in my hand. I jumped when someone put their hand on my shoulder. Looking behind me Randy stood with a slightly worried expression on his face. Throwing the chair down i rolled out of the ring and made my way backstage. Walking into the locker room i checked my phone and saw i had tons of texts and missed calls from my brother, dad and Alexa. Sighing i decided to call Alexa first since she would be the easiest to talk to.

"Oh my god Lace are you alright?! Everyone was watching and we're worried about you!"

"I'm fine and what do you mean everyone?"

"Well there is me, Braun, Seth, Roman and Dean. we all decided to hang out before Dean went home and i may have forced them to watch. That and i couldn't stop talking about how badass you are."

"Thats sweet but really i am ok."

"Hold on Dean wants to talk to you." I didn't even get a chance to protest before i heard the phone getting passed around.

"Hello? Is this thing on?"

"Uhh… i think so. That is if you're talking about the phone."

"Names Dean Ambrose. Jon to my friends."

What the hell was up with this guy? I thought him being a lunatic was just some character but he actually seemed a little eccentric. "Nice to meet you?"

"Lets cut to the chase. You blacked out and beat the hell out of the boss."

"Your point?"

"Listen sweetheart. I can tell by the way you acted that this is kinda new to you. So i'm gonna leave you my number and if you have questions you can call me."

"Uh thanks." I pulled my phone away when the call ended. I guess he was gonna text me his number? Sighing i called my brother and he was instantly bombarding me with questions.

"Lacey are you alright? What the are you doing fighting in a match let alone one like that?! You are gonna get yourself killed! And i swear to god you better not tell me i'm overreacting because we both know damn well that i'm not."

"Mike calm down please. After sunday me and Alexa had some doctors look at my head and they said i was all clear to compete and that my concussions shouldn't be a problem. That i have someone look at my head after every match just to be safe."

"And what if the doctors are wrong? What then?"

"Then i'm glad i got to live my dream even if it was for a short time."

Mike was quiet for a few seconds before he sighed in defeat. "Have you went and seen the trainer yet?"

"No. i wanted to change first but i saw all the calls and texts. Can you let dad know i'm ok. I'm gonna shower real quick."

"Alright. Love ya sis."

"Love ya too bro." Hanging up i quickly got a shower and dressed before heading to the trainers room. Joe greeted me with a smile and instructed me to sit. Hopping up on the table i answered an endless amount of questions.

"Now Ms. Mizanin about this uh episode you had. Do you remember anything about it?"

"I mean i don't remember grabbing the chair or anything."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Standing up and looking at Shane. Then i started thinking about Sunday." the doc stood there quietly for a moment before grabbing a flash light and checking my eyes.

"Any pain or discomfort? Nausea? Dizziness or fatigue?"

"Nope."

"Alright. You are all clear to compete next week." smiling i hopped off the table and made my way to catering. I wanted to eat before i went to the hotel.

Walking down the hall i bumped into Randy. "Sorry."

"Its alright. You ok? You just took off."

"Yeah. yeah i'm ok. Just the nerves you know."

"You sure? Cause it looked like you were crying."

"Seriously i'm ok. See?" i smiled the best smile i could.

Randy smiled and chuckled in return. "Ok. hungry? I could go for some food."

**Here you guys go! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**


End file.
